Annihilation
by CJNOV
Summary: 4 villages once lived in harmony but everything change when a mysterious crystal called the "Nexus" which holds an immense power of energy drove the villages to war to claim it as their own. Now 9 chosen individuals from the village of Fallkirk, united into one group with one goal in mind. To end the war. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This first chapter will just be to give out certain information about the story because it'll be confusing if you don't know certain things about it. The second chapter which will be the prologue will be posted tomorrow. So if you're interested based from what you've seen from the intro make sure to stay tuned for the second chapter!**

 **General Information:** The story is a reference to a famous Minecraft mini-game called "Annihilation" in which the goal is to destroy the nexus of the other teams. The nexus spawns as an end stone in the game (It's basically a block). it serves as the life force of the team. It's a durable block but it can be damaged by enemies so your goal at all costs is to protect the nexus as it enables you to respawn after you've died, your goal is to also destroy the other team's nexus. In the story however, I have made some changes. The nexus is basically gonna be a rare gem that has hidden capabilities and it also serves as the life force of the town/village and is also the source of its magical capabilities.

The game also has certain classes to help you in defense,attack or in support. Some of those classes are: Assassin,Acrobat,Archer,Berserker,Defender,Enchanter,Lumberjack,Miner,Ninja,Transporter,Vampire,Scout,Thor,Succubus,Healer,Warrior and more.

 **Classes Information** :

 **The Assassin** is a class perfect for stealth it's special ability is the ability to be invisible for a certain given amount of time and while invisible he/she is immune to fall damage and gains a massive boost in speed and movement (haste). In the story however, The Assassin will only have 3 minutes to stay invisible and it'll only gain its boost for 1 minute.

 **The Acrobat** is a class perfect for aerial assaults and for agile movement. Having an ability to leap at great heights it is a perfect class for escapes or it's also good in movement as it enables you to reach greater heights in general. They also have immunity to fall damage. In the story, the acrobat will stay as it is except that the leap ability will have a faster cool down, allowing them to use it at a much more constant rate.

 **The Berserker** is a tank class perfect for taking blows and soaking up damage. It spawns with 9 hearts (some servers spawn them with only 7) but as it kills more people it gains more health. The maximium health it can achieve is 13 hearts (but in some servers the maximium is 15). In the story, The Berserker as it kills more people will have an increase in resistance, reducing all kinds of damage inflicted by opponents. (Whether magical damage or physical damage)

 **The Archer** is a class with a mastery of the bow. It can craft arrows with using only a stick and a feather or a stick with a piece of flint. Every time the Archer uses its bow it does more damage to the opponent. In the story, It would maintain as it is in the story.

 **The Defender** is a class that is mainly used in defending, if the defender is 16 blocks from the nexus it gains a permanent regeneration effect and it also gains more health, the more the nexus is damaged. It also comes with an item called "Guardian's Pearl" which when used will teleport you right near the nexus. The item has a cooldown time of 60 seconds. In the story, The defender will only have the regeneration effect if he/she is in the area of the village he/she is defending. It'll also have the ability to teleport to the nexus whenever the defender wants too but will use a lot of his/her energy the farther away she/he is..

 **The Enchanter** is a class that gains double the experience when getting resources such as wood , iron, gold and diamond etc. In the story however, the Enchanter will have like a connection with the gods and goddesses which allows them to forge weapons, armor and even craft objects with magical capabilities.

 **The Ninja** is a class that allows for sneaking through tall walls with it's ability to jump over tall walls. It also has the ability to give others a temporary buff that nullify all fall damage taken by the ally. In the story however, the Ninja will not be able to give fall immunity to others. They will also be able to climb tall structures faster than any class could.

 **The Transporter** is a class that helps allies travel through the map faster. The teleportation pad is spawned as a piece of nether quartz (Basically a block again). It needs to be set up two times. It is a two-way teleportation pad and therefore it can be used on either ends. In the story however, the **Transporter** can only keep his teleportation pad up for a certain amount of time because as the teleportation pads are up it drains his/her energy. The **Transporter** can set up the teleportation pads on places where he/she has been to already or in areas she/he is familiar with.

 **The Scout** is a class that excels in speed and in quick travel and in exploring new heights. With a permanent speed I buff that only dissipates when wearing heavy armor (Iron, Diamond). The scout also has a grapple that enables the user to grapple to different heights or directions as he/she pleases. The scout also has reduced fall damage. In the Story however, the fall damage reduction has been removed but the **Scout** has a permanent speed boost whether wearing heavy armor or not. The grapple still stays also and its effects are the same as the in-game example.

 **The** **Thor** having been blessed by the gods, they have granted you a hammer that strikes lightning into your enemies dealing true damage to enemies regardless of armor or buffs (In some servers the true damage ranges from 2-4.5 hearts). The Thor will maintain as it is in the story except enemies struck by the lightning will also get electrocuted.

 **The Healer** an essential support in the battlefield. The **Healer** has a permanent regeneration I effect but also has a permanent weakness I. To heal an ally, the **Healer** has to right click an ally with an item called a "Bandage". It removes a bit of your health (ranges between 1/2 to 1 heart) and gives your ally 3-5 seconds of regeneration II (It depends on the server). In the story however, the regeneration effect stays but instead of hurting yourself to heal allies. The **Healer** uses his/her energy to heal allies. (The energy it'll take to heal an ally depends on how severe the injury is). The **Healer** can only cure a number of illnesses and injuries and therefore can't heal every kind of debuff.

* * *

These are just some of the basic classes. The rest of the classes will be introduced in the story as it progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone on the horizon, symbolizing a new dawn for the village of Fallkirk. A girl was awoken from her slumber, young at age and energetic at heart. Her baby-blue eyes show as she woke up with optimism hoping for the best of her village. A loud siren was heard not far away. It was an emergency. The village was losing resources fast as enemies started plundering and seizing over the mines and took the miners hostage. Respondents are needed immediately and Honoka was one of them. Ever since the war began she was nothing but a recruit.

War was declared upon her village 2 years ago when the 3 towns fought for the **Nexus**. A rare gem capable of abilities that no living soul has ever seen. A gem with immeasurable amount of power, It was a brutal war. As the 4 villages struggled to acquire such gem only to be angered when a person already got to it before they could. In an attempt to stop the war. He split the gem into 4 pieces and sneakily buried them into the 4 is still a mystery on how this person was capable of doing it to such a gem. The identity of this mysterious person up to this very day remains unknown. The pieces were found by the respective villages and were used for their own benefit. The gem was used as a limitless source of power allowing technological advancement. Soon after mages and magicians harnessed its energy for alchemy,magical arts, witchcraft and metallurgical development

Eventually, the villages seek the rest of it for their own personal gain and for the prosperity of their own villages which inevitably lead to the war. It was a decision that lead to the deaths of thousands and the millions of people who have cried in grief for their loved ones and for justice to fall upon their loved ones death but to no avail.

It has been a brutal seven years since the war began there were times of peace where the villages agreed to a temporary cease-fire but it did not last long. The sound of silence in the air was quickly filled with sounds of yells,screams and artillery from their enemies and from their own.

Honoka wasted no time, she quickly ate a light breakfast and dressed up in her combat uniform and grappled towards her assigned military outpost. She was to be briefed by her sergeant Shinichi Yoruzawa. She eventually arrived at the outpost 4 minutes after the call, granted it took longer than her usual trips to the outpost but it was still respectable. She was greeted by her fellow recruits as they approach the debriefing room.

Sergeant Shinichi's voice filled the room.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen if you would kindly take your seats." Honoka quickly took her seat right next to Shinichi's at the center. They were close friends but when it comes to business they take it seriously and wouldn't let their friendship get in the way of getting the job done.

"Twenty minutes ago, the gold and iron mines were plundered by rebels from the village of Dunhill, we have sent our first wave of recruits to deal with the rebels, however; we have lost contact with them." A hint of sadness was eminent when Shinichi mentioned this.

"We assumed the rebels may have overwhelmed them and we are sending you to investigate the scene and bring back those recruits"

"Sir yes sir!" some of the recruits responded, some of them didn't though but the sergeant let that slide by.

"I'll be accompanying you this time around and will lead this mission so obey my orders and you'll make it out alive. Is that clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" this time all of the recruits responded.

"Alright, then suit up and get ready we'll be leaving in 2 minutes." Shinichi announced as she dismissed the rest of the recruits.

"Except for you Honoka, you'll have to stay behind. I need to talk to you for a second" Shinichi said causing Honoka to stop walking towards the door.

Honoka turned around and calmed down a bit from her stiffness. She knew Shinichi very well and with these kinds of talks, Shinichi would usually loosen up to her especially behind doors.

"You know the other recruits were confused about your gender right?" Honoka said, a hinted smirk indicating her laughter in the subject matter.

"I knew that, why do you think I didn't mind them?" Shinichi said. It was hard to believe that Shinichi was in fact a straight male when he looks like a complete female from the outside and even on the inside.

"You should really tell them about that incident, ya know. Just to avoid confusion." Honoka said as she walked towards the long table and sat on it.

"I would rather not. Like, I didn't choose or this to happen. I was more than fine being a male thank you very much." Shinichi said nonchalantly.

"I know but you look cute as a lady if I do say so my self" Honoka said squeezing her sergeant's breast as a joke and the reaction she wanted was exactly what she got.

"Jeez!" Shinichi said as he shoved Honoka's arms away. "Although, I do admit they are benefits to this" Shinichi said as his face turned red. He shook his face and looked back at Honoka.

"Anyways, let's just go already" Shinichi said as she grabbed her grapple.

"Fine. Fine." Honoka said cheerfully as she hopped of the long table and walked towards the door. She opened it for Shinichi

"After you my lady." Honoka teased the sergeant.

"Come on now, let's get serious. We have recruits to save" Shinichi said as he walked past Honoka. Leaving Honoka to leave the room last, a smirk attached to her

"Gladly."

She said as she left the room right behind her sergeant.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another broken promise I guess. I was supposed to update this right after the introduction I posted but looks like that didn't happen. This story is not an (OC x Honoka). I'm just trying to put a background on the OC so that it won't just be a sudden character popping into the scene. I didn't mention his full past here too so make sure to stick around if you're curious about his past experiences and shiz like that. I'm still kind of busy with life and shiz like that so I'll be focusing on this story for a bit because I need to take a break from trying to think of Ideas for Clouds of Depression and Chain Reaction! I really do need time to think for those. Anyways don't forget to review this story on possible improvements and ideas.**

 **Answer to the Reviews:**

 **DaiKeiKiri: Sorry for the long wait though but here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renegade**

The troops were dropped off 600 feet from the said mines. They were told to travel by foot in order to minimize possible detection by the rebels. Shinichi was leading the fray,with their camo-suits allowing them to use the tall grass around their surroundings as an advantage. The sun was about to set when they arrived, Shinichi ordered the troops to rally up as he gave them orders.

"Alright, set up the camp for the night. I'll scout around the mines to see how we are supposed to take it back or at least rescue our soldiers." Shinichi looked at Honoka expectantly. "Honoka here will be in charge of the camp. If anybody disobeys her it will be your heads." the orange haired girl blushed but nevertheless nodded at the responsibility given to her. Shinichi trusted her more than anybody in her troops right now, not to say the rest of the troops weren't trustworthy but he was more familiar with Honoka more than anybody here right now.

"If there are no questions, then you are dismissed." The troop scattered,taking out supplies to set up camp with meanwhile Honoka approached Shinichi. It wasn't new that Shinichi would like to do things solo but she was with him right now, Shinichi had a history of working solo, she was usually assigned for spy missions and was once part of an elite group of spies whose missions is usually gathering enemy intel but after the disbanding of her group Shinichi lead troops but her old habits did not die hard. She could always come with him, he wasn't alone anymore.

"Are you sure you don't want me to join you. I can always accompany you." Shinichi grabbed a pen and a blank of piece of paper. He smiled at the girl and petted her head.

"I really need you to keep an eye on them, not that they're incapable but because it would kill me if something went wrong during my absence. Which is why I left you in charge Honoka. Because out of all these people I see potential in you." Shinichi stated as she readied herself to venture onto enemy territory. He grabbed his grappling hook and dagger from his backpack. His eyes hands visually nervous as they shook frantically.

Honoka petted her in the back as a mean of encouragement, it was his first solo mission ever since the disbandment of his old group.

"You can do this, I know you can" Shinichi smiled at that, breathing slowly to calm himself down. "Thanks, I needed that."

* * *

As Shinichi scouted ahead, Honoka was left to manage the camp, when camping it is best to try and not attract attention. Keeping a camp small, simple and most importantly out of plain sight is best for the sake of stealth and thankfully the tall grass helped with hiding their tents from plain sight. They only used small lamps instead of fire to minimize whatever chances they had of being spotted, the less chances the better, especially since Shinichi was not with them and most of the troops are recruits. Honoka assigned shifts for selected troop members to be on patrol during certain times. The troop members being You, Dia and Hanamaru, with Honoka taking the first shift.

Honoka looked at the stars, her binoculars on her right hand. Her head deep in thought about this whole entire war situation. Did we really need such a thing? Would it have been better if all the 4 villages just peacefully come into terms? How many more lives do we need to sacrifice for this selfish cause? Those questions haunted Honoka ever since her first day. The blood of her fellow soldiers on her hand, as her commanding officer ordered them to retreat but they were surrounded as she saw her comrades picked off one by one, captured and mercilessly slaughtered,she herself barely surviving the encounter as she limped back to her village, she wouldn't have survived with the blood loss from the grievous wounds she had from having to escape but luckily a group of travelers took pity on her and took her in a nearby inn in a neighboring town and tended to her wounds.

Her hands turned into a tight fist, she hated feeling so.. worthless, so powerless in that situation. A sudden tap on her shoulder snapped out of her thoughts, You was right there lamp on her right hand. "You seem to be out of it." You showed a sheepish smile, as she took a seat right next to her.

"Just a bit of wishful thinking You, what if this whole thing never happened" You had her right eyebrow curled up, clearly confused.

"You mean the whole war thing?" Honoka nodded, not quite sure how You would take it but regardless she opened up to what she was thinking, it was better than bottling it up anyways and it's important to bond with your fellow soldiers in order to build cooperation and teamwork in the group.

"We could have lived our ordinary lives, be able to play with our friends, go eat with our families but here we are." Honoka detested war. She could never fully understand how war could attain peace when war destroys the life of others for the sake of a goal and usually the goal is selfish or one-sided.

"I hate war too Honoka" You looked at Honoka her eyes burning with anger. "But to compromise? Don't we have the right to fight for our freedom? If we do not fight back we will be conquered and I'd rather die fighting for our freedom than to live but have our freedom stripped away from us by another." Honoka was shocked by what You said because it was right, she didn't want to live a life of being ruled and it was not just for her but for everyone in this village.

"Go get some sleep chief, it's my shift anyways." You said as she snatched the binoculars from Honoka's hand much to the ginger's dismay. Letting You take over she let You have it her way and made her way to her tent, as she was about to close her eyes a thought came to her head.

 _How's Shinichi doing?_


End file.
